


Miss Me

by Marichat_FairyTail



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, And I will enjoy her death, Caline Bustier Bashing, Dead Lila Rossi, Don't get in the way of my baby boo from happening, Gen, I Ship It, I ship like an insane person, Identity Reveal, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Downfall, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marichat is ma OTP, Marichat will never die, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng| Ladybug Commits Suicide, NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Principal Damocles Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), School gets Investigated, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, They need to get their brains checked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marichat_FairyTail/pseuds/Marichat_FairyTail
Summary: She was so tired.Tired of the bullying, of the stress, tired of Adrien telling her to stay strong and let her lies unravel naturally.The light in the darkness was Chat Noir. He came over most every night, and so she made the collar.But when that precious item is destroyed, she just knew.She couldn't hang on anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 99
Kudos: 467
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group, Murder Lila Rossi Group





	1. Finding out

**Author's Note:**

> Dark and long TBD-shot.  
> NOTICE!  
> If you read through all the tags, then you know that this is a suicidal Mari story. If you're not comfortable with that, then please, DO NOT READ. I don't want people being all snarkyass in the comments.
> 
> I frankly really enjoy these types of stories, and that's because I'm morbid. I laugh when Gasai Yuno slaughters and can watch a lot of demented things and sleep fine at night.

Lunch.

_Finally._

One of her few reliefs during the day.

She could go home for an ninety minutes, finish up her current design, and then eat lunch. Maybe she could-

"Marinette!"

She stiffened. _What does she want this time?_ She thought as she turned around to face her best friend.

Not only was it Alya, but it was Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Alix.

 _And Lila,_ she thought bitterly. Alya was smiling brightly at her, but Marinette knew that look. Alya- no, all of them, they wanted something. Probably dealing with the Annual Costume Party that was next week. "So, I was wondering if you could make us all costumes for the party next week? I want to be Rena Rouge-"

"I want to be Princess Fragrance! A good version of her, I mean. Like what Nathaniel did for Evillustrator!" Rose called excitedly.

"I wanna be Bunnyx, the rabbit miraculous holder from the future!" Alix said, posing as if she had an umbrella.

"I guess I'll be a Tiger this year," Juleka muttered.

"I'd like a Multimouse costume," Mylene said timidly.

"And I'd absolutely _love_ to be a Ladybug! To honor my bestie, y'know?"

"Yeah! That'd be a great idea! And Adrien could be your Chat Noir!" Alya replied excitedly, nudging the Italian girl in the side teasingly.

"M-maybe," Lila said, turning her head and blushing.

Marinette remembered when that was her.

A large sigh emitted from the baker girl. "I'm sorry you guys, but I can't."

Alya's smile turned into a harsh scowl. "And why not?"

Marinette sighed. "Look, even if I didn't have a bunch of other commissions and projects to do, a week is way too damn short for me to make _6 outfits._ I have to pay for material, make the rough sketches, come up with color schemes to compliment you the most, accessories, and a bunch of other complicated shit that I don't feel like explaining right now. Plus, you guys don't pay for your commissions. I have a _business to run._ I can't use my hard-earned money on stuff that I charge everyone else for. If you all wanted costumes, you should've either left a commission on my site months ago, or asked months in advance."

"Oh, Marinette, I never would have suggested asking you to make the costumes if I knew you were too busy to help your friends," Lila said, croccodile tears coming to her eyes.

"Now look what you've done! You made Lila cry! Why can't you do something nice for once in your life and help us?" Alya snapped.

Marinette sighed and turned around, and slowly began the descent down the stairs in front of the school.

* * *

Nighttime.

It was quiet and relaxing, and best of all, no one bothered her.

She stood on her balcony, a mug of hot cocoa in her hand. On her table, there was a second mug and teapot, and a plate of warm leftover croissants, and had a blanket over her pajamas.

She waited for the tinkle and soft thud that came with the person she was waiting for. Her partner when she was in the mask, her true friend when she was out. 

_Tinkle. Thud._

Right on time. "Hey Chaton," she said without turning around.

"Hello my lovely Princess. May I just say you look absolutely _ravishing_ in the moonlight. Why, I-" he stopped talking as she turned around. "Ma Princesse, why are you crying? Did something happen?"

She sniffed and rubbed her nose, setting down her steaming mug. "I got a commission today. From the girls," she croaked out. "6 dresses by _next Friday."_

"What! That's impossible! Even the most advanced artists need at _least_ two weeks! Unless, of course, they think you're as fast as the professionals on _Project Runway._ Which, while I don't doubt, is _extremely_ tedious."

"I know! Then Lila went and threw me under the bus, saying that I was, and I quote, 'Too busy to help my friends'."

"Seriously?!?!?"

"I know! Why would my BFF think that _two weeks_ is long enough! She keeps dumping her sisters on me, I do all these commissions for free, and she still _treats me like shit!_ It's not fair!" she screamed, collapsing into Chat Noir's arm in tears. He grabbed under her thighs delicately, picking her up, then walked over and sat down on her lounge chair, stroking the girl's hair.

She felt him take a deep breath. "Marinette, forgive me for saying this, but... If she's only nice to you when she wants something, then... is she a real friend?"

She looked up at him, shocked. "I-I mean, that's not how a _real_ friend acts, and I'm just giving my opinion, so-"

"Chat! Thank you for saying that. I guess..." she sighed, "I was clinging to this illusion that anyone really cared about me. No one in my class cares, except for maybe Nathaniel."

Chat Noir looked surprised. "Isn't there someone else that cares? Like, for instance, someone else who knows her lies?"

The girl in his arms scoffed. "I _thought_ that there was someone else in the class that cared, but I guess I was wrong."

He stiffened, and she noticed. "Wh-what do you mean, you _thought_ there was someone else who cared?"

She sighed, then gently sat up, placing her hands on his chest gently, his staying at her waist. "My friend, Adrien Agreste, he knows about her lies. But he told me not to call her out. He said that her lies aren't hurting anyone, and that as long as we know, what harm will it do?" her eyes started welling up again, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Is he blind? Can he not see that she purposely tried to get me _expelled?!?!!?_ She's not harmless, she got everyone to turn against me, just like she threatened to do so!"

Chat Noir bristled. "She-she threatened you?"

She whimpered pathetically. "Said she would make sure that I would be alone, and that she would make sure that I would lose my credibility, _PERMANENTLY."_

He started growling. "That bitch needs to be taught a lesson. I'll be happy to-"

"Chat, don't do anything! You'll only make it worse!"

He pouted. "...Fine. But don't forget, your knight in shining leather is always there for you and ready to cataclysm someone in the face if you need me to."

She chuckled, tears finally stopping. "Okay, Kitten. I'll remember that, okay?"

He grinned, fangs glistening in the moonlight. "I'm holding you to that." He paused. "What about that Agreste kid Princess? What's he doing to help you?"

Her eyes hardened. "I thought he was my friend, but he lets everyone bully me. He's seen me being bullied, and does absolutely _nothing._ He watches as people trip me in the hallways, as my backpack was stolen, my property destroyed, and me be _punched and kicked._ But he stood by and let me be hurt physically and emotionally!" she was standing up, pacing, waving her arms above her head.

She stopped, her arms falling limp at her sides. "But do you know what the worst part was?"

Chat swallowed. "Wh-what's that?"

She flashed a watery smile. "I was in love with him, Chat Noir. I was truly, 100% in love with him." She collapsed in tears.

* * *

Adrien was stunned. He stared at the sobbing girl in front of him, shocked at the revelation that she'd just told him. She was in love with him? The dorky weeb that was obsessed with cat puns and Ladybug? Seeing her like this, it broke something in him. 

Tears welling in his eyes, he quickly stood up, pulling his staff out. "I-I should leave you alone-" 

"NO!!!!" quick as a shot, she stood up, wrapping her arms around his wait from behind. "I don't want you to go! You're one of the only people I have left, and I am **_NOT_** losing the guy I fell in love with! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!!"

He stopped. In love? She was... in love with him? As Chat Noir? The girl that was way to damn perfect for the whole world, let alone him, loved him? "M-Mari... d-do you really mean that?"

Her brain caught up to what she just did. She quickly released his waist, stepping back, her face coated in light pink. "I-I mean, of _course_ I'm in love with you, you're so damn perfect, I MEAN!!!!! Ugh, this is a disaster, a complete 'total and utter disaster!" in her ramblings, she didn't notice that Chat Noir now had her pinned to the wall, his forearm now resting above her head, his forehead on said arm.

She slowly stopped talking as she realized what position they were in, her cheeks turning redder than Ladybug's suit. "I-" he silenced her with a kiss.

Marinette's lips were soft and chapped, and he never wanted to lose this feeling. Her arms slowly wound around his neck, one hand burying in his golden hair. His second hand went and gripped her waist. He licked her lower lip, and she gladly opened her mouth to him, the cat quickly winding her tongue with his own.

With a growing need for air, he gently broke away from her lips, both lightly panting, pink dusting both of their cheeks. "W-wow," Marinette said, staring into his emerald eyes.

"Y-yeah," he agreed, gently stepping back. With a gentle smile, he said, "Well, Ma Princesse, I should go. You have school in the morning, and we both need our beauty sleep. See you tomorrow?"

She smiled, her first real one in a while. "See you tomorrow, Chaton. And next time, drink your cocoa!"

He laughed. "See you tomorrow Mari. I love you." The words slipped out before he could stop them.

She smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. "I love you to, Chaton." He grinned, before turning around and leaping off the balcony.

* * *

Marinette slowly slunk back down onto her bed, a stupid, giddy grin on her face. Tikki watched as she climbed down her ladder and wrote her final journal entry for the night. She watched as her owner started to giggle. It turned into a full laugh as she stood up and spun in the middle of her room, before climbing into her bed, snuggling the Chat Noir doll she made. Tikki grinned as she settled down onto the pillow next to Marinette's head.

Maybe things would work out after all.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien talks to Plagg and learns that not all lies are harmless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I forgot to mention first chapter is that this will include a court case and an investigation into the school. Mari will be dead by chapter 7-8, depending on my planning and how I write these chapters. Lila will be getting due punishment, and will have an angry Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and maybe XY on her case.
> 
> (I believe the headcanon that says that Marinette also works for XY so that way she doesn't take them to court because what they did with that level plagiarism could land them SERIOUS jail time.)

Chat Noir leapt through his window, detransforming in the process as he landed Spider-Man style. 

He looked over at Plagg, a stupid giddy grin on his face. "She loves me, Plagg. She really loves me!" he sighed, collapsing on his back onto his king-sized bed.

"You also broke her heart as Adrien, so, I'd say that you're on a pretty good streak!" Plagg replied, the kwami flying over to the cabinet full of Camembert.

The blonde's face fell. He sat up and glared at the embodiment of destruction. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I'm just saying, if you actually _helped_ her instead of just standing by and letting that liar ruin her life, maybe you could actually have a chance at a love-life with her as Adrien instead of Chat Noir."

The teenage boy frowned. "All we have to do is stand by and let her lies unravel themselves. Since we know, that's what really mat- OW!!" he screamed as Plagg dropped a hardcover copy of _War and Peace_ on his head. "What the hell, Plagg?!" he yelled as he picked up the copy and went to shelve it.

Plagg sighed, shaking his head as he muttered, "Why do I always get the dumbasses?" speaking up so that way his holder could hear him, he called, "Kid your heart is in the right place, but that advice you gave Pigtails is complete and utter bullshit."

Adrien looked at Plagg in shock, pulling out a shirt to change into. "Plagg! I didn't realize she was _dangerous,_ I was just doing the right thing!"

Plagg shook his head. "Kid, do you know why she wanted to expose her in the first place?"

Adrien looked confident. "She may have been lying about her having disabilities, but that's not a reason to publicly humiliate someone!"

His complete series of _Dragon Ball_ was dropped onto the same point as _War and Peace,_ bringing a yelp from the boy. "Kid, she wanted to expose was because she was _making false promises to her friends. That's_ why she wanted to expose her. She cared about all of them and wanted to help them." He sighed. "Kid, I understand, your heart is is in the right place, but... your friends, they're changing a lot. You said Headphones started changing what he put on his portfolio because Lila said that she could get him into a lot of good schools. You're in Lycée now, you're going to start at University in two years. You need to learn what exactly is harmless and what's not."

He silently walked and sat on the edge of his bed. "Plagg?"

"Yeah?"

"How badly did I fuck up?"

Plagg sighed. "Pretty badly, kid, Pretty badly."

Tears started welling in his eyes. "I need to fix this. I need to make things better," he said, getting comfortable under his blankets.

Plagg settled next to his head. "That you do kid, that you do," he said, before both fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you're staying safe during the pandemic. I will try to update on Fridays, but I am still in school and need to pick up my grades.


	3. Chat's Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School absolutely sucks for both Agreste and Dupain-Cheng. We discover what goes on in Mari's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed my mind. I update when I feel like it, my mind is overflowing with ideas for this dark story. 
> 
> NOTICE!
> 
> If you or someone you love has had problems with serious bullying, suicidal thoughts, or cutting, this chapter is not for you. Marinette will be put in the hospital.

Marinette woke after her alarm blared the second time.

She'd started waking up 2 hours early so that way she could get a) to school on time, and b) leftover homework and commissions done.

Today though, she was a girl on a mission. She pulled out a black shirt that she needed to finish embroidering the letters. It would only take about half an hour, then she would start on Clara's next dress. 

Once the shirt was done, she put the shirt, and it read _Chat Noir's Princess._ She paired with it a black skirt with tiny green paw-prints, cat-themed socks that came mid-calf, with tiny ears attached to them, a pair of black ballet flats, a black Chat Noir hoodie, and a cat-ear headband.

Around her neck, she wore a a black-lace ribbon choker that had a golden bell on it.

Once it was time, she ran downstairs, greeting her mother with a kiss on the cheek, her father down in the bakery. Things had been strained in the Dupain-Cheng household ever since Lila had taken hold of her parents after the expulsion. They were still friendly as a family should be, but there was a tension in the air, one of distrust and disappointment.

"Good morning baby, you're up early! And in a new outfit too!" Sabine said, grinning at her daughter. 

"Morning Maman. Yeah, I was feeling _catty_ today." She replied with a toothy smirk.

"Oh, dear, your father's been rubbing off on you. Anyways, here's your hot cocoa, and some strawberry-filled croissant for you and your friends!" she said, handing her a paper bag and thermos. With one more peck on the cheek, she was off.

* * *

Lycée Foregé Valoran was about a five minute walk from the bakery, about 10 meters away. Ms. Bustier had transferred to the school with them, in order to keep the class that had been publicly dubbed the "Akuma Class".

As she entered the front door of the school, all conversations stopped. Whispering started, rumors floating around. How she was bullying Lila, cheated during Ultimate Mecha Strike, so on and so forth. Most days she would shrink in on herself, trying to stay hidden, but not today. She had Chat Noir's confidence. She could take on anything.

She headed to her class, where as per usual, Lila was holding court. Adrien wasn't there yet, she noticed that as she stepped in, hearing Lila speak. "...and when I went into his room, Marinette was in there. She was on her knees in front of him, blowing him! It was absolutely shocking to find out that Marinette is Jagged Stone's whore. I didn't know what to do, so I turned and fled!"

"That's horrible! I am so sorry you had to see that girl. That bitch is horrible! She needs to go all the way down to the bottom level of fucking hell!"

"I agree. Anyways, he called me later on and explained the situation. If he used her designs, she would blow him, and it wouldn't be released to the media. That was also part of their deal. I was mortified, and I offered to help get him out of this horrible agreement, and I heard him burst into tears as he screamed yes."

Her breathing shallowed as she heard the bullshit Lie-la spewed. What was she thinking? She couldn't do this. She wasn't confident. She wasn't Ladybug. She wasn't Chat Noir. She couldn't do this. She raced out of classroom, her peers only noticing her as she fled. She ran into Adrien, barely noticing the blonde as she was en route to the bathroom.

He stepped into the classroom, noticing the anger and hatred in the air. Pointing to the door, he asked, "What the fuck was that?" he asked as Chloé slipped out. 

Alix scoffed. "She's just upset that she got caught by Lila."

"Caught?" he asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

This time it was Kim that spoke. "Dude, she got outed as J Stone's whore. In fact, if she wasn't his whore, he wouldn't even use her designs!"

Adrien swore under his breath. He didn't realize that _this_ was the kind of stuff that went on behind his back! He had to find her. But where could she be? 

The bathrooms in the locker room was a good place to start as any. He darted out of the room, hoping to find his friend.

* * *

The bathroom was empty as usual. Tikki flew out, only to be sucked into the earrings as Marinette ripped them out of her ears, shoving them into her purse, and then locked the door. She reached into her purse, pulling out a pair of fabric scissors. taking off her hoodie, she saw her scarred arms in the mirror, covered with cuts. gently lifting her shirt, she revealed to the silver her pale white stomach, pink lines zigzagging across the surface.

Opening the blades, she made one long cut across her stomach. _Bitch._ She dropped her shirt and brought it up to her arm, dragging it down from her shoulder to her wrist. _Whore._ She brought the blade over to her other arm, and prepared to slice in the same movement as before...

"Dupain-Cheng!!!!!" it was Chloé. "I know you're in there, Dupain-Che- Marinette!! Answer me!" she stayed silent, and dragged the blade down her arm once more.

* * *

Chloé sighed. "Look, Du- Marinette, that bitch in there doesn't know what she's talking about. That's no reason to to run off like that! You're stronger than this. You shouldn't care about what they're saying, you're... pretty awesome yourself," she finished, her cheeks flushing. The girl was still embarrassed about her crush on the bluenette, and she showed those feelings through bullying her.

On the other side of the door, she heard a thud of something against the tile. "Marinette? Marinette!" she yelled, jiggling the doorknob, slamming her shoulder into the door. Adrien jogged into the room, and saw Chloe's distress. "She's in there, isn't she?" he asked, joining her. 

Chloé nodded frantically. "I just heard something big and heavy fall. If I'm right, then... let's hope I'm not!"

* * *

Mr. Edmond Dantes, the 65-year-old janitor, was walking away from the cafeteria, muttering about how hard chocolate was to get out of the floor, when he glanced into the locker room and saw Blondie and Cute One. "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" he heard Blondie say, and she was helping Cute One try to get the girl's bathroom door open. 

"Oi, what's wrong you two?" he called, them finally noticing him in the doorway. "Oh, Mr. Dantes! Our friend locked herself in there. We're worried she might be hurt!" Cute One said.

Pulling out his key ring, the two stepped back as walked over, inserted the key, and opened the door.

Lying unconscious, there was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the blue-haired girl who liked to help him on occasions. She laid in a puddle of her own blood, a pair of scissors not too far from her hands. Once he realized that there was blood, Edmond promptly fainted.

* * *

Mr. Dantes collapsed, bringing Chloé and Adrien out of their reverie. Chloe rushed to her side, and Adrien took of his white fleece and gave it to Chloe, who promptly used it to stop the blood flow. The blonde boy looked at Mr. Dantes' utility belt, eyes zeroing in on his walkie-talkie. Plucking it up, he started speaking. "Hello, anyone? My name is Adrien Agreste. I have Mr. Dantes' walkie-talkie, and we need a stretcher in the locker room. Oh, and maybe some smelling salts."

He waited a moment, then heard static, then Monsieur Phillipe, the music teacher spoke. "Why do you have Mr. Dantes' walkie-talkie Mr. Agreste?"

"He fainted when he saw the blood sir." 

"Ah, I understand."

A third voice, this time Madame LeFou, the secretary, spoke. "An ambulance is on it's way. And I'll be there with smelling salts in a moment. Now, listen to me. You need to put pressure on the wound, or wounds. Keep it elevated, and make sure that they stay conscious!"

Adrien winced. "It's kinda too late for that."

* * *

Madame LeFou stepped into the doorway, immediately zeroing in on the trio of teens. She was absolutely shocked seeing Marinette out on the floor. She rolled her eyes at her older brother's husband out on the floor a few feet away from the concerning scene. Stepping over to him, she held the salt over his nose, before snapping it in half. He woke a few moments later. Just as he was about to say something, Kim ran into the locker room. "Hey you guys, Mlle. Bustier wants you back in class-" he stopped when he saw Marinette. "Dude, what happened?"

Adrien looked at him with hatred and tears in his eyes. " _Get. OUT."_

Kim stepped forward. "Dude, I wanna he-"

"You can help by _leaving her the **FUCK** alone."_

"Language!" the adults scolded.

EMT's ran into the room, and one of them started asking questions, while the other three started loading her onto the stretcher.. "What's her name?"

Adrien answered. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She's 15, and her parents names are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng."

"Alright. We'll call them on our way. C'mon, let's load her!"

"Wait!" Chloé said. She'd been oddly silent, and she'd gone deathly pale. "Adrien and I are coming with you."

The man nodded. "Yes, of course Ms. Bourgeois." Kim dashed out of the room, and the two blondes joined the girl on the stretcher. 

As they headed out of the front of the school, Adrien saw most of the school watching what was going on, including the class. 

Everyone looked worried, but Alya looked mad and Lila was smirking in the back. He shot his worst death glare at them, then turned and climbed into the ambulance with his Princess, staring at her pale, yet enchanting face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am an American, but when I write for other countries like I am now, I use KHDUDCM because I can.
> 
> As for the more sensitive topic that Lila was lying about, I apologize if this affected you in any negative ways. I am not a supporter of pedophilia, and Lila as well as Alya will be facing repercussions.
> 
> Edmond Dantes is the name of the main man from "The Count of the Monte Cristo". I never finished the movie, but I always liked his name, so I stole it!
> 
> The LeFou thing is a BATB reference. My brother was singing "Gaston" the other day, so that's why I used it. Plus, the movie's located in France!
> 
> The big bathroom thing only happened in like, 5 minutes, which is why she's not dead. YET.


	4. Eye-Opening Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her parents eyes finally open up to the way Marinette really feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE ON TIME!!! I promised Fridays, but I didn't deliver. Digi-School sucked, that also helped with the delay.

"Hey, Marinette, it's going to be okay. Chloé and I are here, okay? You're on a stretcher, and we're heading to the hospital."

* * *

"Marinette, it's Chloé. We're in an ambulance okay? Adrien's here too."

"Hey, Mari."

"We're headed to Paris Community Hospital, okay? Your parents are meeting us there. Just hang on for a few more minutes for us, okay?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "K-Kitty? Are you there?" no response. "Where are you Kitten?" she cried.

* * *

"Hello, Marinette? my name is Dr. Wanner. I'm here to help you, sweetie. You're going into surgery, and then you'll be moved into your own room. Just stay with me for a bit, okay?"

"Wh-Where's Chat Noir?"

"What?"

"Chat Noir! My Kitten! Where is he!!?!!?!!" she wailed, tears coming back to her eyes.

"Oh my God, she's delirious. Put her back under, Sal."

A man walked over to her, a mask in hand. She started thrashing around on the stretcher, screaming. "NO! NO! DON'T PUT ME BACK UNDER!! I WANT CHAT NOIR!!! I WANT MY KITTEN!!!!" the mask was fastened to her face. Slowly, her struggling stopped, and she fell asleep.

* * *

"-Heart? Sweetheart?" Marinette's eyes fluttered open. "Oh! My baby! You're awake!" Sabine held Marinette by the shoulders, as to not jostle her arms. "How are you feeling?"

Marinette looked around. She was in a sterile, white hospital room. Her parents, Adrien, and Chloé were sitting in the room, all of them looking relieved that the girl was okay. She felt a breathing mask and an IV drip in her arm. She felt her legs and midsection had been restrained, and noticed the black straps that had been fastened. She gently grinned at her friends, then felt a rush of emotions.

Looking back to her mother, Marinette's eyes narrowed. "Why are you acting so happy?"

Sabine looked shocked. "Marinette! Why wouldn't I be happy that you're alive?"

Marinette scoffed, and glared at her parents, who were taken aback by the harsh looks. "If you really _cared,_ then you would've listened to me when I warned you about Lila!" the Dupain-Cheng's looked taken aback. 

Doing a falsetto Lila, she said, "Oh, Monsieur Dupain, Madame Cheng, your daughter's been bullying me! I just wanted to let you know. She's slapped me. punched me and done so much worse! I think she's trying to kill me! I don't know why she hates me, I've been nothing but nice to her..." her parents open their mouths, but she cuts them off. " _NO!!_ You do _not_ get to say anything when I _warned you_ about this! I told you, she's a liar that's out to get me, but _NO! YOU LISTENED TO HER OVER ME, AND YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING I SAID!!!"_ her parents were horrified.

Doing the falsetto once again, she said, "'Oh, look at me! I'm friends with Jagged Stone and saved his kitten from getting run over by a plane on a runway! I taught Clara Nightingale how to dance! I volunteer with Prince Ali to help with greenhouse gases and fart glitter and poop rainbows' and all that colorful shit," her voice turning into a growl with her last few words. "I begged of you, _pleaded_ with you for help, or to transfer to another class, or, or, _ANYTHING_ that could've potentially helped me with the Lila situation, but you didn't care to listen! Fuck, you _grounded_ me when I was asked! 'Be nice to Lila', you said. 'Stop being a bully', you said. NO! I have _HAD IT!_ You need to listen to me, and you need to start **_NOW!!!!_** " the enraged teen screamed, and started thrashing, tears forming in her eyes.

Her parents looked shocked beyond belief, the two blondes looking upset and... angry?

Her father touched a valve. A gas started pumping into her mouth and nose, and within seconds, she was out cold again.

* * *

Sabine was a strong woman. Everyone knew that.

Her daughter, when she was learning to ride a bike, fell off and busted her knee open? Okay! She'll bandage it up with a smile and a warning.

Finding out she couldn't have any more children when her and Tom wanted a boy? Alright! Upsetting and disappointing, but, she'll live!

But today was a shock. She was just manning the counter and sent the last customer of the breakfast rush out and on their merry, full-bellied full-armed way when Officer Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina's father, walked into the bakery. With a grin, wave, and a hello, she started getting his usual order: A dozen chocolate macaroons and a hot black coffee.

But then, he held up his hand in a "stop" motion. His eyes showed pain. "Sabine, is Tom in the back?"

"Why yes Roger. He's working on a custom order for tomorrow. Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid it has to do with Marinette."

Sabine's face fell. "I'll get him. If you could go upstairs? I have to lock up the shop, and then Tom and I will be right up. You know the way, correct?"

"Yes, of course," he headed behind the counter and onward upstairs.

* * *

They joined him about five minutes later, Tom fretting. "Where's my daughter? Is she alright? Was she arrested? Assaulted?"

"Tom, calm down! Officer Raincomprix is here to talk to us. Right, Officer?" she always called him Roger, even when he was on-duty. He knew she was just as worried as Tom was. 

Deciding not to prolong things, he ripped of the band-aid. "Marinette's in the hospital." Stunned silence. "Her arms were sliced up completely, her stomach partly was as. When her friends found her in the bathroom, she was unconscious. She's still alive, and will be getting out of surgery soon. Were you aware that she's... suicidal?"

"No! I-I mean, she _seems_ happy, but that was an act? Is she depressed? Is she acting out like this because of problems at school?" Sabine was up now, pacing the floor anxiously. She looked over at the cop, worry etched into her face, tears in her eyes.

"I don't know Sabine. All I know is what I was told was that Marinette's on her way to the hospital."

Silence.

Tom finally spoke. "...Can you drive us to the hospital?"

"Of course. Anything for a friend."

* * *

Chloé and Adrien were pissed.

The most amazing, nice funny, talented, and ~~cute and arousing~~ girl in the whole school was in the hospital because she was suicidal?

And that's not even what they were mad about.

Oh no.

They were upset because her parent believed Lila.

The blonde mayor's daughter was enraged. That Italian bitches lies were ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! She didn't believe her from the start. Anyone who did was an even bigger idiot then she thought.

Sabine spoke. "...What was she talking about?"

Chloé's eyes snapped up from where they were glued to Marinette's hand that Adrikins was holding. "What do you mean? She said that she told you about Lila."

"...What about that sweet girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, out of all the chapters that I'll write/have written, this and the next one are probably going to be my least favorite. I feel like it wasn't good enough, and it was hard to write as well. This felt bad in my mind, and it will probably get edited before/after I finish it. Stay safe, and watch Babish Culinary Universe on YouTube for good food!
> 
> Feel free to ask me questions in the comments. I won't answer the personal ones like what my name is, what my address is, etc., but I will answer other things!
> 
> To the Lila anon, I know you do that for fun, but, sometimes when I read your comments and opinions on what we write, I sometimes feel uncomfortable. Like when you support sexual harassment, that's not okay. I know your just playing a part and staying in character, and I love your dedication, but that's just wrong. I know someone who's been sexually harassed, and one of my pastors was molested when he was like 11, so things like that I take very seriously.
> 
> Again, I'm not blaming you, but could you please be careful with what you say in the comments? And that goes to everyone, not just Lila.
> 
> This was supposed to be longer, but I changed my mind when I was writing the Chloé and Sabine scene at the end.


	5. Pissed off Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That alliteration at the title is shit and I know it. Our favorite blondes tell her parents what exactly they've been blind towards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter! I will still do my Friday update, I just couldn't get this out of my head all weekend and needed to get it down before I read the next chapter of Edens Zero.

If there was one thing Adrien couldn't stand, it was when parents refuse to listen to reason.

It was why when Sabine said those words, it was all he could do to keep from choking her out.

He stared at his hand from where it was wrapped around Marinettes, slowly drawing circles into her skin. A dark anime shadow shrouded his face, showing truly how pissed he was. He glanced up in her parents direction, an anime shine coming to his eyes.

"'Sweet girl'? Lila Isabelle Annabelle Rossi, a sweet girl?" he pulled up his jacket sleeve, revealing bruises, nail marks, and small, crescent-shaped scratches in his arm. "Do _these_ look like the doings of a 'sweet girl'? Does her clinging to my arm, digging her nails into it whenever I do something she doesn't like sound like a 'sweet girl'? Oh, yeah, and let's not forget how she _purposely_ got Mari expelled. Oh, yeah, she's _very_ sweet girl. Let's not forget how today, when I walked into class, Lila said that Marinette is Jagged Stone's whore! Oh, and Lila _also_ said that Marinette cheats when she plays UMSIII, steals Lila's homework, and beats up Lila, when I've seen Marinette walk into class with a black-eye and limping, when Lila is a medical miracle, appearing without a scratch on her! So yes, Lila Rossi is a _sweet. **Innocent. GIRL.**_ "

"Adrien..." Chloé placed her hand on Adriens shoulder, communicating with her eyes. _We don't need you akumatized right now._ He nodded, and took a deep, shaky breath. "Look, I'm sorry about going off on you like that, but, Lila's... a bad person. I only just recently realized that. I thought that her lies were harmless, but when I walked into the classroom this morning, I realized just how wrong I was. Lila is a selfish bitch who only cares about her reputation, and wants people to worship her like a goddess."

Chloé looked equally as pissed and sad as Adrien. Turning to the adults in the room, she said, "You two should leave. Marinette clearly doesn't want to see you guys, and Kagami and Luka will not be happy when they get here." The parents saw that the blonde girl was correct. With tears in their eyes, they left the room, upset at how badly they failed their daughter.

* * *

Luka and Kagami stormed the room 15 seconds later. Leveling her fencing Sabre at Adrien's throat, she said, "I'm in class, finishing up a test, when Chloé texts me to come to the hospital, saying Marinette was the patient. So, I text my boyfriend here and we come. **_SO WHY THE FUCK IS SHE STILL UNCONSCIOUS!??!!??!?!"_**

Gently pushing the sabre away from his throat, he replied calmly, "Kagami, calm down. She woke up, went off on her parents, and then they gave her more laughing gas to put her back under. She's understandably upset with her parents, because apparently they believe her lies."

"So, it's Lila Rossi's fault that she's like this?" Luka asked, an eyebrow raised, face full of anger.

"Yeah," Adrien hesitantly responded.

Luka turned to the conscious blunette. "Kagami, would it be alright if I asked you to help me with murder?"

"I already have plans to hide the body. Marinette is prepared for anything and when I pranked her into thinking I accidentally murdered someone, she was completely ready. She even has plans to try and steal Chat Noir's miraculous for destroying the body." Adrien shuddered. He was certain that she _could_ steal his ring.

"Look, even though we should kill the little fucker, she would somehow manage to turn it around and make her look like the victim still. No, we want to utterly _destroy_ her and her rep, so badly that no one would even believe that she's Italian," Chloé said.

The group of teens nodded, cold fury burning in all their eyes. "Y-you'd do all of that... for me?" Mari groaned, slowly shaking off the sleep.

"Mari! You're awake!" Kagami cried, rushing forward and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Of course we would do all that for you. You deserve the world, and this earth doesn't deserve you." Luka said, standing next to Kagami.

* * *

After half an hour of animated talking, a nurse came in. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over. But they start again at 8:30 in the morning!"

With groans and grumbles from all the teens, her room was soon empty. She turned the TV on, trying to see if there was anything good on. 

Nothing.

With a groan, she turned it off, throwing her head back in a huff. She wasn't allowed to move her arms very much, so even if she did have her knitting needles or a sewing project, she wouldn't be allowed to work on it.

There was a knock at the window. She turned and got up, already knowing who it was. Chat Noir. She slowly moved towards the window, and opened it, greeted face to face with her green-eyed partner. "Kitten. I was wondering where you were. Why didn't I see you at all today?"

"Princess, I have a life. Besides, I was on patrol and was passing by, when I saw Luka and Kagami, Viperion and Ryuko, and heard them talking about how worried they were about you. Something about getting stitches. So I leapt down and asked where you were, and they told me your room number. Now, get back into your bed," he said, placing his hand on her back as he gently guided her back to her bed.

"Well, I'm glad your're hear now. I need to warn you about the plot to steal your ring. They need it to murder Lila Rossi, the reason I'm in here," she said with an easygoing smile.

He snorted. "I'll gladly cataclysm her face in for hurting my Princess," he said, fire burning in his eyes. 

She giggled. "I don't think that a hero of Paris should talk about murder so lightly. It'll look badly on your resume."

"Self-Defense of a third party. I"ll be immune to the law anyways, I'd deal with the Dragon Witch of Paris since it's magic-related."

"I think someone who claimed to be her came into the bakery once. I really don't know, my mother usually deals with her." She noticed Chat Noir was distracted, he was staring at her face. "What Kitten? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah, beauty," he breathed, not even realizing what he said. Were her lips always this pink? And when she blushed, she looked absolutely adorable.

She squeaked hearing his comment, and he opened his mouth again. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers, their breaths mixing. "I'd be upset if you didn't," she replied, and he crashed his lips against hers.

She immediately responded, and her arms wound around his neck. Her lips were soft and plump against his chapped lips, and he never felt a burning love as he did before this girl. Ladybug was an infatuation, putting her on a pedestal and acting as if she was a goddess. Marinette was completely down to earth and was an amazing girl, who actually reminded him about Ladybug a lot.

With the growing need of air, he gently pulled away from her lips, missing the feel of them immediately. He gently climbed off the bed, and stood up. "Mari, I have a very important question to ask you." He gently got down on a knee. "Marinette...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you want to watch _Dragon Ball Broly_ or _Sailor Moon_?"

"WHAT!!!?!!!" he started laughing, tears coming to his eyes as he stood. "I'm- I'm sorry, I was trying to get a reaction out of you... But your FACE!!!" he doubled over, wheezing. "Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." he started taking deep breaths, letting air back into his lungs, then looked up to see Marinette glaring at him. "I'd punch you if I could move my arms. I actually thought you were proposing to me!"

"That was the whole point! C'mon, you have to admit that was hilarious!"

She sighed. "You're right. But," she blushed, and turned her head so she couldn't see him, "I would've said yes if you asked..."

He froze, absolutely shocked. She would say yes if he asked? "Give me two years, then I'll ask. In the meantime, my question still stands. _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_ or _Sailor Moon_?"

"Let's go with _Sailor Moon._ I like the dance that you do during the theme song!" his cheeks reddened adorably, and he quickly turned around and placed it into the DVD Player.

"Scoot over Princess and give me some space!" he said, turning around and leaping onto the bed. She laughed, and said, "Are all cats this needy?"

"Definitely," he said, "and this cat needs his Princess' cuddles." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body into his, laying his chin on top of her head.

Soon enough, he started purring. "Chat?" she said as the motor-like hum made her sleepy.

"Yeah?"

"You're purring."

"I am." As the girl in his arms fell asleep, she became dead weight. And soon, the presence of Marinette, the warmth of her body, and the comfort of being with someone he loved slowly lulled the cat boy to sleep.

And when Kagami, Luka, and Chloé came in to check on the girl, they definitely did not take a dozen pictures and post them on Instagram under the name **#Marichat.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw what I did with Lila's initials? Lila Isabelle Anabella Rossi, L-I-A-R. I made her initials Liar! 
> 
> I personally think that Kagami child will go out and kill Lila. But that's not how I'm killing Lila in this fic. Hint: it's the deadliest akuma Hawkmoth ever sent out.
> 
> Explanation for the ending of this chapter! The three teens said Marichat because Marinette is Insta famous because Jagged Stone, Clara Nightingale, and XY have all tagged her on multiple occasions, before they started tagging MDC. MDC will be coming up in the next few chapters!
> 
> I like Deranged Agreste.
> 
> Also, I need help! I'm looking for a fic up here that I forgot to mark for later. It's where Adrien accidentally detransforms in front of Marinette, and now he's following her around (or something like that) to make sure she doesn't reveal his identity. I'm also looking for a second fic that I've read up here where Marinette does and interview with Chat Noir and people are following her around and Chat Noir is fending off people who are following her around IRL and he's telling them to back off on social media and she calls him a furry...
> 
> If you guys could help me with that, that'd be great!!!
> 
> Edit: Person in the comments called me out on the nurse thing, and the only reason I did the nurse was because I knew that I wanted someone to come in and post photos, but I had completely forgotten my plan for that and did the first thing that came to my head, i.e., the nurse.


	6. The Return and Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things shall be revealed when Mari returns to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you can see, I changed my username. I made it two of my favorite independent fandoms.
> 
> HEY, IF LUKANETTE IS ITS OWN FANDOM, MARICHAT CAN BE TOO!!! 
> 
> Warning: There's Lukanette FRIENDSHIP in this chapter. There are super petty people out there who hate that stuff, so... yeah.

Marinette woke to snickering. Groaning, she snuggled closer to the body that was next to her, snuggling her face into the warm chest. She heard the persons heart rate increase. She groaned, tightening her arms around the warm mass.

Wait, body? She slowly opened her eyes and was met with black leather. A very familiar black leather. She'd know it anywhere. It only haunted her ~~dirtiest~~ dreams night after night, imagining his lips on hers and her body pressed against his.

She lifted her face, and was suddenly nose to nose with her very red boyfriend, Chat Noir.

"Ch-Chat?" she sat up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning. "Why are you so red? This isn't the first time we've fallen asleep." Without uttering a word, he pointed to the group of teens behind her.

Mari slowly turned around, and saw the snickering faces of Kagami, Luka, and Chloé, all three with their cellphones out. Red-faced and getting redder, she shot out of Chat Noir's lap and stood on the cold tile, slightly hissing at the feel of it under her feet. "H-How long have you been here? A-Are you taking pictures?"

"We got here as soon as we were allowed in. But what we _weren't_ expecting was you to be all cozy with Paris' resident cat-themed superhero. How long has this little debacle been going on for?" the blonde girl said, smirking as she shoved her phone back into her pocket.

"Chloé, I merely came to check on Ma Princesse after talking to Kagami and Luka here. What happened afterwards was an anime binge," Noir boy replied, gently slinking to the window.

Opening his form of escape, he said, "Princesse, my Princesse's friends, I'll be taking my leave. Mari, you have my number if you need to call me. Your knight in shining leather is always there for you. I love you, fair citizens of Paris!"

She giggled, nodding to the cat. "Ah, yes, and we love you, little kitten." He shot her a dazzling, heart wrenching smile, before leaping across the roofs of Paris, trying to make it home before Nathalie came in to wake up the boy.

* * *

Kagami opened her mouth first. "So, you're dating Chat Noir?"

Marinette flushed. "I mean, I think so? We really haven't put a label on it yet. I mean, yes we've made out, and this isn't the first time we've fallen asleep together, and it's certainly won't be the last time, maybe, but I love him, and I think he loves me."

A happy silence filled the room. Luka spoke next. "So, do you know when you're getting discharged?"

"I should be discharged this evening, but they want me to see a therapist," she said, getting back into the bed.

"Are you going to see them Du- Marinette?" Chloé asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"NO!" She screamed out. "I'M FINE!! I DON'T NEED A HEAD-SHRINKER!!! _I DON'T NEED **HELP!!!!!"**_ she screamed, much to the shock of her friends. She took a deep breath before talking again, this time keeping calm as she spoke. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. I just... overreacted to what happened."

"Yeah, Chloé told us what happened. You don't not have to not show your emotions, Melody. You have that right just as much as the rest of us. Don't hide how you feel. We're here for you, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Luka," she checked the clock, "oh shoot! You guys are going to be late for school! You should really get going."

"Are you sure? Do you want water or-"

"I'm fine! Now, go, SHOO!" she said, gently pushing them out of her room.

* * *

True to her word, Marinette was released later on that day, but didn't return to school until a week later. It was a week filled with cuddles, kisses, and waking up in a leather-clad superheroes' arms. And when she did return to school, she was escorted to class by Chloé, Adrien, and Kagami.

When she walked into the classroom, she was surprised to be greeted by...

A hug from Alya. "Girl, I was so worried! When I saw you carted away on that stretcher, I was so scared. And when we found out that you'd cut yourself, I couldn't..." she stopped talking, tears forming in her eyes. 

Adrien got between the two ex-besties. "Alright, she heard you, now move away from her."

"Oh, jeez, sorry Adrien. I guess-"

"Alright Césaire, you heard him, _back off!"_ Chloé said, stepping between Adrien and Alya.

Said brunette was shocked when she saw the blonde defending Marinette, she shut up.

* * *

The school day passed. Marinette was slowly packing up her items when Alya approached her. "Hey, Mari, Nino and I want to go on a date. Can you babysit our siblings tonight? My parents both have big things going down at our workplaces, but they should be back before 23:00."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alya, but I already have plans." It wasn't a lie. Since she'd been cleared to use her arms to their full ability, Chat Noir had said he was going to take her out tonight. He promised "A dazzling night on the town for a Princess like you!". Also, her uncle on her dad's side was in town and having dinner with them before anything.

Alya's eyes narrowed. "And why not?"

"W-Well, I already have plans with my family for tonight."

"Marinette!" It was Mlle. Bustier. "Why can't you just reschedule your event for some other time so that way you can help your friends?"

"Ma'am, I can't do that. Uncle Frey is only in town for tonight, and I have plans immediately afterwards that I really can't break."

"I'm sure they'll understand if you had to reschedule, and you can see your uncle any other time! You need to be nice and help your friends!"

"B-but Mlle.-"

"That's enough!" the teacher thundered, much to everyone's shock. "Marinette, you will cancel your plans and babysit for Ella, Etta and Chris from 18:00 to 23:00 tonight. Now, gather your things and go to the principal's office!"

Marinette paled, making her face an even more ghostly white than usual. "Yes madam," was all she said in reply, silently putting the rest of her things into her backpack and slinking down the stairs.

When she entered the office, Madam LeFou was sitting at the desk. She was surprised to see Marinette, but didn't show it. "The principal will see you now," was all she said. The bluenette nodded, and gently entered his office.

* * *

Dr. Bartok was a tall, skinny man in his mid-40's with salt-and-pepper hair. His office had little decor, with a bookshelf on one wall, 4 degrees on another, a window on the back wall, and a desk in the center. But today, he wasn't alone. Standing next to the desk was a woman he'd never seen before. She looked young, no older than 30, with brown curly hair. Her eyes were a warm gray, and she wore a a black pantsuit. 

"Um, Dr. Bartok? Mlle. Bustier sent me down to see you," the main character said meekly.

The doctor smiled. "Marinette, this is Mlle. Erica from the school board. It's my annual review, so she'll be here with us, seeing how I run things," he said in response. The woman gently smiled at her, extending her hand out for a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Marinette," Erica said.

"Likewise, I'm sure," the girl said in response. 

"Alright, Marinette, sit down," Dr. Bartok said, and she gently slid into the seat across from the principal. "Why did Mlle. Bustier send you down here?"

"Um, well, Alya and Nino need a sitter for tonight, and when they asked me, I said no. When they asked me why I couldn't, I told them my Uncle Frey is in town, and we're having dinner with him tonight. Mlle. Bustier told me to reschedule it for another night, but I can't. He's going to Turkey, and is stopping in Paris tonight before continuing early tomorrow morning. When I still said no, she told me I'm babysitting for them tonight from 18:00 to 23:00, so... I'm babysitting."

Before the Headmaster could even open his mouth, Mlle. Erica said something. "Wait, she _told_ you that you need to babysit for them? When you said you already have plans?"

"Um, yeah. It happens all the time. I babysit, give them food, and all sorts of other stuff. I'm not allowed to get mad, though. I have to be a good influence at all times, and that includes doing all that stuff for free, and I can't retaliate or report any of my bullying. Mlle. Bustier says that I need to be nice and forgive them for what they did wrong, even if they destroy my things."

"Okay, I've heard enough," the woman said. "This is very serious. I'll be talking to Superintendent Strickla about this. In the meantime, Ms. Marinette, you don't have to do things you don't want to. Enjoy yourself with your family, play some games, and take some time to relax. We'll be calling you withing two weeks to take a statement on this. In the meantime, you can go."

"Yes ma'am," she said, a small smile coming to her face as she walked out, feeling lighter than she had felt in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I TROLLED YOU!!!!! Y'ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS AN IDENTITY REVEAL CHAPTER!!!! GIT REKT BITCHESSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Monsieur Bartok: I took the name from the movie Bartok. It'll always be one of my favorites, along with Cats Don't Dance.
> 
> I also wanted to do Principal Strickler like from Trollhunters, but I decided not to get sued for using the name without asking for permission.
> 
> I am extremely disappointed in myself for not updating on Friday once again, but this chapter was honestly getting on my nerves. While I was writing it, I wanted to split it in two, but I couldn't do that for some reason. My brain wouldn't let me. In the meantime, watch ungodly amounts of YouTube, and stay safe!


	7. The Comforting Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette calls her Kitten.

Marinette walked home in a daze. An adult was trying to help her. An adult was on her side.

She up to her room, and plopped into her chair, and Tikki flew out of her purse. "Marinette? Are you alright?"

It started out as a small chuckle. Then a giggle. Then, her face flew into her hands and she started laughing. A full-bellied laugh them came from the depths of her soul. Tears were shining in her eyes. Her smile had split her face in half, and her face hurt.

She laughed for a solid 10 minutes.

When it died down, she looked over at her red kwami. "Someone's going to help me Tikki! Someone's actually going to help me! I am so, so, _so_ thankful an adult is actually listening to me for once."

Tikki smiled warmly. Her Chosen did not deserve the rotten treatment she'd gotten in recent months, and was extremely upset when she had started cutting. She'd talked to her Stinky Sock about it, and he said he'd talk to his owner about the shitty advice he'd given.

(Long story short, it didn't work.)

Plagg wanted to curse her with bad luck, and, even though it was extremely tempting, she'd decided against it. She knew Marinette would feel terrible, and that she wouldn't been happy if/when she found out.

Marinette suddenly sat up, gasping. "Oh, no, I have to call Chat and tell him that I need to cancel for tonight."

"But, Marinette, you don't have to ba-"

"I'm _under orders,_ Tikki. I have to." She pulled her phone out of her purse, and dialed.

* * *

Adrien was alone in his room actually practicing the piano, when his backup phone rang.

He was surprised. He didn't think that his Princess would call right now, unless something came up. He walked over to his closet and opened it. There was a small box, that if you opened it, you would see a bunch of childhood drawings. Moving the papers out of the way, he found what he was looking for: a small. black IPhone 2G. 

Answering it, he said, "Hey, Princess! Something wrong?"

_"Hey Kitten! I'm sorry, but I have to cancel for tonight."_

His heart dropped. He had so much planned for the two of them, and hearing her say that broke his heart. "B-But why? I had so much planned! Was it me? It's me, isn't it. Look, I'm sorry if you think I'm moving too fast but'_

He was cut off by the sound of her laughter. _"No, Kitten, it wasn't you. I have to babysit for Ella, Etta, and Chris tonight. They're having a date night, and I was told to by Mlle. Bustier. I'm so sorry Kitty."_ He opened his mouth to talk, but was cut off, _"And before you ask, no, you can't come over to the apartment to see me. If the twins told Alya, she would hound me for an interview."_

"Ah. You read my mind. Are you sure we can't go out tonight?"

_"Positive. I'm sorry Chat."_

"Yeah, me too," he muttered.

There was some rustling, and she spoke to someone on her side, then came back. _"Look, I have to go. I'll call you back later tonight when I get home, okay?"_

"Okay Ma Princesse," he said in response. "I love you!"

_"Love you too. Bye!"_

"Bye!" a click, and he looked down at his call-back screen.

He hid the phone back in the box, shut the closet, and went and flopped on his back on the bed.

He rolled onto his stomach, and pulled the good-luck charm out of his pocket and stared at it with a dopey, love-sick expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I updated on time! Hope you liked this update! Watch Mr. Beast on YouTube, and stay safe!


	8. Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's not dead yet! This is gonna be about the babysitting gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I apologize for not updating this in a while. Even though I had half of this chapter already planned out, my brain had other plans, and so I have SO MANY new multichaps I'm working on, as well as like, 5 one-shots, one for Pocky day and the other from a might be a prompt from LurkingPhoenix.
> 
> Now on with the story!

She knocked on the door to the apartment, and the door opened to reveal Alya. "Good, you're here. Emergency number are in their usual place, and we just recently discovered that Chris is allergic to shellfish. Just the smell of it makes him break out in hives. EpiPen's on the table, and we'll probably be the first ones back. Anansi has a tournament, mom's at the hotel, and there's a new animal shipment at the zoo we're leaving now bye!" the brunette said, dragging her boyfriend out the door.

She turned to the rambunctious kids, and clapped her hands. "Alright! Who's ready to have a good night!"

* * *

At 2100 (9 PM), they were exhausted. "Alright Ella, Etta, you two can head onto bed. I'll tuck Chris in on the couch, then I'll take care of you two, okay?"

"Okay Mari. G'night," they synchronized sleepily, the two trudging up to bed quietly.

Turning to the little boy swaying on his feet, she said, "Alright Chris. Let's get you onto the couch to sleep, okay?"

"But I'm not tired!" he said indignantly, before a large yawn split his face. He mumbled, "Okay, maybe just a few minutes..." 

With a giggle, she picked up the boy and set him on the couch, took off his sneakers, then wrapped a blanket around the child. He was out cold.

She turned around and went upstairs to make sure the girls were alright. Cracking open the doors, she peeked in and saw the two of them comfortably wrapped in blankets on their beds.

She headed downstairs and stepped onto the main floor and saw Anansi locking the door behind her. "Nora! I-I mean, Anansi! What are you doing back? Alya said that you wouldn't be home until after she was!"

Anansi dropped her guard and relaxed her stance seeing who it was and relaxed. "Hey Baby Bread. Tourney ended early. 1st place and the trophy to prove it!" she said, gesturing to the item at her feet. "Anyways, where's Alya and her Flyweight boyfriend?"

Mari looked surprised. "They're on a date. I'm babysitting for Ella, Etta, and Chris. We made the arrangements after school today. Didn't you guys know?"

"No," the fighter denied. "We thought they were babysitting tonight." She paused. "Baby Bread- I mean, Marinette... how often do you babysit while they're out on their impromptu dates?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, I've been doing it since collège. Why?

"Have they ever paid you?" she asked, ignoring the question at the moment.

She shook her head. "No. Since I'm their friend, I don't need to be paid. At least, that's what Alya said..." she trailed off.

Anansi released an angry huff, running her hand down her face. "Alya Choux Cèsaire..." she muttered, then turned to the blunette. "Look Baby Bun, can you call your parents and ask them to come over?"

"Of course Anansi. Is there something wrong?"

"We'll discuss that when they get here. I'm gonna go call my parents as well."

* * *

Five minutes later, the two girls were sitting down at the island, hot cocoa in Mari's hand and a protein shake in Nora's. "My parents said they'll be here in about ten minutes. Chris still hasn't stirred, and the twins will be down until morning if they're as tired as I think they are. Anything else?"

"Nah, you got it all covered. But here's a question. Do you arm wrestle?"

* * *

The Césaires, Lahiffes, and Dupain-Chengs walked into the apartment and saw Nora struggling to get Mari's hand down on the table. "What is going on in here?" Marlena Césaire demanded. 

Mari quickly slammed the MMA fighter's hand down on the counter, then stood. "Um, sorry if I'm out of place, but could you keep it down? Chris is really restless tonight, and he's almost woken up at the slightest noise a few times. So, let's stay in here and let him get some sleep. His temperature was a bit high, and he's currently sleeping with a cold compress on his head." The three families were surprised at the responsibility she had taken up.

Otis frowned, "While I appreciate the way you take care of the kids, what Nora said over the phone was really upsetting. When did you start doing this?"

"Um, like I told Anansi, I've been doing this since collége. Um, at first Alya and I watched them together, and sometimes Nino was with us, but, after maybe 3 months I think it was, I was doing the jobs solo. Alya was always on a date with Nino, and um, she was always saying that since I'm her friend, I shouldn't need to be paid. She also said sometimes, and I quote, 'You're asking for us to pay you? A bully? Be lucky that I'm even letting you anywhere near these guys. And besides, don't your little shitty commissions pay you enough?'" she stopped, tears coming to her eyes, and she turned away. Tom and Sabine wrapped her arms around their daughter.

She sniffled, then took a deep breath. "I just thought you guys knew. Whenever I asked, she said they knew enough to be satisfied."

Amara Lahiffe was fuming. "Marinette, sweetheart, if we knew about _any_ of this, we would've made sure you would've been paid."

"That's absolutely correct," Robert Lahiffe agreed. "We love you like a daughter. You were always the sister Nino always wanted. We have no idea what made him act this way."

"Well, I might have an idea..." she whispered.

Then, the front door opened, revealing the couple in question.

Alya and Nino's eyes widened in shock, then fear.

"Mlle. Césaire, M. Lahiffe," Otis said. The man only spoke like that when he was royally pissed off. "Care to explain why Anansi called, saying that you two were on a date and Marinette was here watching the kids when that was supposed to be you two?"

Alya gasped. Anansi was home early? Her matches usually ran until past one in the morning!

"Yes, and we also found out that you two have been dumping the kids on them for about 4 years. Do you care to explain that?" Amara said.

"They weren't necessarily dumping them on me. I like babysit-"

"Stop," Marlena said, and turned to her. "No matter how much you like babysitting for them, it was still their responsibility. They were getting paid to do it, and you weren't."

"Yeah, speaking of getting paid, you two used all that money on yourselves, when she was doing the actual work?" Tom said, an uncharacteristic frown on his usually jolly face. 

They said nothing.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" Robert said.

Nino finally spoke up. "If she hadn't been such a bully, then maybe we would've paid her!" he snapped.

"My sweet girl? A bully? How dare you! Marinette has self-harm scars all over her body! She went to the _hospital_ last week from cutting! And you _dare say_ that my daughter's the bully in this situation?!" Sabine exploded.

"Sabine! Calm down. I understand you're upset, but we don't need you akumatized. _Marinette_ doesn't need you akumatized," Amara said.

Sabine looked at the girl in her father's arms. She looked so sad and frail, like she needed to be protected. While she would deny the notion, that she could protect herself, thank you very much (something Sabine made sure of), she looked terrible.

Sabine took a deep breath, and turned back to the two troublesome teens. "And whom is she bullying?"

"Lila," the couple said in tandem.

All the parents looked furious. "Lila Rossi?" Otis questioned. "The girl we said we don't want you hanging around with anymore because she lies? The girl we refuse to allow over because she was making horrible claims that could get her sued heavily? The one we told you to stop hanging out with her and delete the interview because it could ruin your _journalistic integrity? That_ Lila Rossi?"

"Just shut up! You guys sound like Marinette. If you actually gave her a chance, you'd see how awesome she is!" she snapped.

"Do not talk that way to me young lady!" her father yelled, standing up.

There was a stirring in the living room, and Marinette tore herself out of her father's grip. "Oh, no, Chris is waking up!"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Amara said, but she was already gone, and the parents went back to grilling, and delivered their punishment.

She came back after about fifteen minutes. "Okay, his temperature is back to normal, and I removed the cold compress so he should sleep well the rest of the night," she said, gesturing to the rag in her hand.

"Wow Marinette, that's incredible! Very nicely done getting him done. Thank you for making sure that his temperature's alright. Anyways, we've decided on a punishment," Robert said, and Alya glared at her.

Amara picked up from there. "The two of them get paid about $50 dollars in total for each sitting job. For every time they went on a date, or just left you there on your own, they will be repaying you for every. Single. Time," she said.

"On top of that, Alya will not be blogging, nor Nino DJing for 3 months," Otis finished.

"You _utter BITCH!"_ Alya launched herself at the girl, and punched her three times before Nora managed to grab her.

She fought in her arms, clawing, biting, punching and kicking. "Maybe you folks should leave. I wish we could've seen each other under better circumstances," Nora suggested.

"Of course. The next time you guys come to the bakery, we'll give you something for free! Also, Nino, you and Alya are no longer welcome there," Sabine said, before walking out the door with her husband and child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was saying, I have five new projects I'm working on. Expect the one-shots before February, and y'all get to pick which multichap I'm posting first. The story list will be out soon, and it will consist of maybe 5 fandoms in total.
> 
> Notes on this chapter!
> 
> You saw how I called Mari Baby Bread because Anansi does nicknames for people, like Beetle and Mr. Whiskers, and Flyweight for Nino. I think she'd totally use that as Mari's nickname because A) Mari's absolutely adorable and B) she lives in a bakery.
> 
> Something else, I finally saw the NY special. Top 3 Irritating things:
> 
> 1) Kagami kissed Adrien.
> 
> 2) Knight Owl was a serious prick.
> 
> 3) One word. FRIENDZONE. 
> 
> Something else I realized: if Mari or Adrien got hit with the Freedom blast thing, then would they finally confess how they really feel? That's been driving me nuts.
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch Mr. Beast on YouTube!


	9. Uncle Frey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari comes home and finds a surprise waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy right now.
> 
> Also, in the UK the drivers are on the right, not the left. I only know that because of National Treasure 2.

They drove home in silence, her parents not believing what had just happened.

Alya and Nino were so nice the last time they came over.

Wait a second...

They couldn't remember the last time Alya and Nino came over.

The parents exchanged glances, and Sabine from where she was in the passengers seat turned around to look at her daughter.

She sat on the right behind her father, and her eyes looked neutral. They weren't laughing, sad, happy, nothing. They were void of emotion. She was curled into a ball, her head resting on her knees.

They pulled up in front of the bakery. Sabine helped her daughter up, guided her up the stairs.

Tom said, "There's someone here who's very excited to see you honey."

Her eyes lit up. Was Chat Noir here?!

He opened the door and revealed her Aunt Clarisse and Uncle Ferdinand.

Her eyes lit up even more. "Uncle Frey!" she called, wrapping her arms around the man.

Ferdinand Alexander Dupain was a tall, stocky man with hair darker than midnight. He had laughing grey eyes, and an infectious smile. He went by Frey, as when he was young, he got picked on and called a bull because it's a common bulls name. So when he discovered the beauty that is Norse Mythology in the form of _Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard,_ he instantly wanted to be called the same name as the Norse God of Summer.

Her Aunt Clarisse, formerly Clarisse La Rue was an American woman with a passion for action and fighting. She often spent her summers at her old summer camp in America, Camp Delphi or something like that, and loved the Greeks. She was a tall, built woman, with a good head on her shoulders and was a master strategist. 

"What, no love for Aunt Clarisse?" she said, with a mock offended look. Marinette giggled and hugged her as well, gently wincing as her Aunts arms wrapped around her tightly.

Sabine and Tom looked on lovingly, but Frey noticed the angry looks they had on the backburner. "Alright, spill. What's got your armor in a twist?"

"Where we just picked Marinette up from. She was forced to babysit tonight by her teacher, and apparently Marinette has been babysitting for _3 kids with high energy problems_ with _no pay_ for about _4 years._ And they're convinced she's bullying a girl who is a chronic liar on top of that! She was in the hospital because of what they said!" Sabine said.

Frey went red, while Clarisse went silent. 

Clarisse was never a necessarily calm person. At her old summer camp, she and her cabin were known for bullying the kids. Yet she didn't take shit when it came to her family. There was a quote that came to people's head when someone messed with her family.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Clarisse sat down next to her niece. "Mari here wouldn't hurt a fly! Literally!" she turned to her, "Mari, what you need to do is tell them off. Show proof that she's lying. And if you can't, fuck those bastards! Move schools! If they believe a liar over you, then they don't deserve you!" she said.

Mari looked up at her, then at all the faces in the room that were there for her, then collapsed into Clarisse's arms crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for a lighter chapter (sort of) but then this came along.
> 
> I have been blessed by God my peeps. I just got the release date for Edens Zero, and I found a trailer! April 10 if anyone wants to know. God is a miracle worker and he knows that I needed this with my current life events.
> 
> Hell yes I took Clarisse from Uncle Rick. He can have her back when he learns to play nicely with his characters (i.e brings Jason back to life).
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast and the Edens Zero trailer on YouTube!


	10. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tries, and fails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still happy!
> 
> ***WARNING!***
> 
> This chapter contains material that may make people with PTSD uncomfortable. This is the first attempt. If that makes you uncomfortable, then turn away. Skip this chapter. You have been warned.

She cried herself to sleep in Clarisse's arms.

With a small smile on her lips, she picked the girl up and carried her into her room.

She was slightly jostled, and opened her eyes to see her face. "Mmh- Au-Auntie?"

"Shh, just go to sleep," she said with a gentle blow to the face, and she slowly faded off again.

_Having a friend in the Morpheus Cabin really helps,_ she chuckled to herself.

* * *

Clarisse walked back downstairs after settling the teen into her bed. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go, take my sword, and run those kids through," she said darkly.

"2nd Degree Murder," Frey said.

"Didn't stop me before," she said smoothly. 

Tom and Sabine gaped at her.

Frey whispered into her ear, something sounding like _Can't see through it like me!_ and it confused them greatly.

He stepped away and Clarisse quickly said, "Kidding, kidding!" then muttered, "mostly," concerning the parents greatly.

"Marinette doesn't deserve any of what's happening to her," Frey said. 

"I agree wholeheartedly," Sabine said. "But, we can't pull her out of the school. It's some ridiculous policy. 'Once you're there, you're stuck with us', or something like that."

"Can we get her a bodyguard that can actually stay with her during the school day?" Frey suggested.

* * *

Marinette woke to the silent chatter of adults downstairs. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she checked the time. 054.

She sighed, and curled herself into a ball under the covers.

Tikki floated up to her, but before she could say anything, she pulled her earrings out of her ears and renounced the kwami.

Why was she on this planet if she was just created to suffer? She was a horrible person. They were just doing what was right. She didn't deserve anybody's love. Not her Aunt's, not her parents, not Chat Noir's, nobody's.

She steeled her resolve.

She placed the miraculous in the octagonal box, and grabbed a scarf from her dresser.

* * *

He'd gone on a run. 

His father wasn't present at dinner ( _shocker_ ) and Nathalie had banished him to his room, where he spent hours after getting the things that were supposed to be for his rooftop date with Marinette.

After Nathalie bid him goodnight at 2030 (seriously, what _16-year old_ goes to bed at _8 o'clock?!_ ) he laid in his bed, unmoving.

It was a bout of insomnia, it had to be that. Under normal circumstances, he'd be out like a light, and sleeping like a baby.

But, most nights he'd visited his Marinette, his Princess.

So, he went out for a run, hoping she was awake.

When he landed on the roof across from her house, with his night vision, he was horrified at the sight that he stared at.

Marinette was standing on her chaise, tying a scarf around her neck. 

Bile rose in his throat. He quickly leapt onto her roof, and slipped into her room, shredding the scarf that was around the dangling girl's neck.

She collapsed on the ground in a pile of limbs, and he quickly leapt down from the bed in front of the girl. "Princess, what the _fuck_ were you doing?"

Tears in the corners of her eyes, she replied, "Ridding the world of one problem." 

"Problem? Princess, no! You are _not_ a problem. This world does not deserve you, you're too good for us! I- _I_ don't deserve you."

"You're right." He brightened at that. "You don't deserve me. You deserve someone smart and funny and kind, and... someone who isn't worthless," she said, and he fell.

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he gently kissed her forehead. "My Princess, that's where you're wrong. When I kissed you, all my dreams were coming true. I never felt happier. I was more happy than the day I met Ladybug. And _you_ were the person that did that, okay? Not LB, not anyone else. Just you."

"Oh Chat," she said, tears cascading down her face. Throwing her arms around him, she sobbed into his chest. He stroked her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear the whole time.

She fell asleep in his arms.

With a gentle smile on his face, he carried her up to bed.

He was about to take off, but she felt him leave and woke up, then grabbed his hand, yanking him down to her. "Stay," she said, and he blushed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his chest, and began to gently purr. She was asleep moments later.

Turning onto his back, he gazed down at the beauty that was on his chest. She didn't deserve any of the pain that she was going through, didn't deserve to suffer like a child on an American TV show.

It was then he decided.

If they do _anything_ that causes her to hurt herself again, he would _kill them **ALL.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! THIS BITCH DID A DOUBLE UPDATE BECAUSE OF HOW GOOD A MOOD SHE'S IN!
> 
> Anyways, I'm sorry about you people who don't like shit like this. It's necessary for the flow of the fic, so... yeah.
> 
> Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!

**Author's Note:**

> Lila anon, I welcome thee. Doesn't mean I won't turn on Comment Mod for you if you get obnoxious. In a bunch of other fics, I will say y'all because I am from VA, but having Marinette say it felt really weird.
> 
> I feel dirty when I write Lila. I feel like I want to douse myself in bleach when I write for her. Yes, that means I'm willing to kill her in extreme ways.
> 
> I LIKE FLUFFY ROMANCE WITH LOTS OF ANGST. THIS IS AN ANGSTY STORY, SO STOP JUDGING ME SILENTLY.
> 
> Note: I got the "Ma Princesse" thing that Chat Noir calls Mari from the story #LetMarinetteDrinkCoffee2k19 by MissEcchi. I have no idea how to add links, but the story is available up here and FF.net. Check it out, it's one of my favorite crack fics!


End file.
